1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a GO-Gd-DTPA complex, a preparation method thereof, and an MRI contrast agent including the same, and, more particularly, to a novel GO-Gd-DTPA complex, the stability of which is improved because it has high dispersibility compared to conventional MRI contrast agents, a preparation method thereof, and an MRI contrast agent including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As imaging technologies for observing the inside of a human body to diagnose diseases early, there are X-ray imaging, computed tomography (CT), positron emission tomography (PET), and the like. However, such imaging technologies are problematic in that they cannot be used to diagnose patients that are anxious about genetic variation because the human body is irradiated with radioactive rays. Recently, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), which is a technology for detecting and imaging energy generated when high-frequency energy is applied to an atomic nucleus and then removed, has rapidly increased in use because it is stable compared to conventional imaging technologies.
However, MRI needs a contrast agent in order to improve sensitivity and peculiarity. When a contrast agent is used, it is possible to observe internal organs, such as blood vessels, stomach, liver and the like, which are not easy to find during X-ray imaging, and it is possible to ascertain the difference between normal tissue and diseased tissue (tumor), thus enabling early diagnosis of various diseases.
Currently, as a contrast agent generally used in clinics, transition metal ions, such as gadolinium (Gd) ions, manganese (Mn) ions and the like, are generally used. Such transition metal ions have a low molecular weight and very strong toxicity, and thus research into converting the ions into a complex using a biocompatible polymer has been actively done. However, an MRI contrast agent has problems of a short half-life and cellular toxicity as before. Further, since an MRI contrast agent has low dispersibility, there is a problem in that it coagulates in the body at the time of injecting it into the body, thus forming particles.
As such, in order to effectively use MRI in the early diagnosis of diseases, it is actually required to develop an MRI contrast agent having low toxicity and high dispersibility and stability.